Crying Eyes
by Godsgirl4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabby live in a world where they are divided by race money , and status, These two people of different colors fall in love , but will there friends let them.Can Troy help Gabby heal old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm.

Crying Eyes

Chapter 1:

Gabby's p.o.v

Drops of water began to fall onto the boxes I was carrying into my brand new

house in New Mexico. It took me a few minutes to realize those weren't raindrops they

were my tears. I had to leave everything in San Diego including my best and only

friend's dead body the rest I wasn't really concerned about. The jumping and teasing I

could live without. That's probably why David killed himself, and that's probably why

were moving.

Reflecting on the past fourteen years in my life only made me want to cry harder.

When I was around four my dad left only thing was he never came back. Since my mom

never finished high school we were as poor as you could get , but being the smart kid I managed to get into a private school on a scholarship. Only problem was the kids with the scholarships were the ones to get beatin and made fun of. I could handle, but my only friend David couldn't.

Worse part of it all his dad was the janitor, so when he shot himself outside of Mr. Robertson's science room his dad was the one to clean up the mess , and I was the one who got made fun of for having a suicidal best friend. My mom thought I needed to move away from it all, so that's how I ended up here living with my mom, and Uncle in Albuquerque where my life would soon change by the blue eyes of a simple guy.

Walking down the hallways of my new school East High I noticed something everyone was divided mostly by color, amount of money, and status. All of the Asians were in one group the African Americans in another, and so on. Some of the colored people would talk to other colored people for example the Latinos, and the African Americans would mingle with on another, but the whites never talked to the colored people, and the colored people never talked to the whites.

A bell suddenly interrupted all the conversations going throughout the school. Darbus room 119 I said to myself. 117, 118, 119, well there it is. The class filled with silence as I walked into the room late. Everyone was divided again all the whites on the left , and all the colored on the right.

"Class this is Gabriella Montez she will be joining us this year please take a seat next to Troy Miss Montez."

Unfortunately for me all the seats in the colored section were taken, and I was left to sit next to only white people. I had never in my life felt so out of place. Every single white person in the room was giving my funny looks except the guy with blue eyes sitting next to me.

He was looking at me with mixed emotions, sympathy, pity, and curiosity. His intense stare caused me to look back at him, and when I did I could'nt look away. Then something I would have never expected to happen he smiled at me, and I returned it. Back then I didn't know it , but that man would soon become someone very important in my life. When he smiled it was as if God had sent the sunlight to spotlight only him.

All day all I heard the whole time was Spanish trash yelled at me I couldn't wait to get home. I figured out that the guy was caption of the basketball team , and the most popular guy in school great I thought especially since his white he would never even give me the time of day, but why do I care it's not like I like him. As I had had these thoughts I found stairs the led out to a beautiful rooftop garden, where the guy was sitting on a bench looking at me with confusion.

Author note: Sorry If it wasn't that long or good the next chapter will be better, and longer hopeful well I hope you guys liked it, and if u have any suggestions let me know .


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter I should probably wear my contacts from now on. Again sorry it looked different on Microsoft word.

Chapter 2:

Gabby's p.o.v

When I got to the top stair, and saw his blue eyes I immediately started wishing I was somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize anyone else was up her sorry, I'll just leave." I rambled nervously.

"Wait," I heard him call.

Then I turned around to see his face in confusion trying to figure out what to do next.

"Um its ok you can stay up here if you want," he stated plainly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'm um Troy by the way."

"Gabriella," I replied.

We sat there in silence, and as hard as I tried not to I looked over at him. It was then I noticed the saddens in his eyes. He was probably only around sixteen or seventeen, but his eyes at that moment looked so old. Since I skipped a couple of grades I was about two years younger anyone else.

"So um how do you like east high so far," he asked awakening me from my thoughts. You could tell he was just trying to make small talk but he smiled anyway.

"It's um , it's alright, I guess," I commented in a not so convincing way.

"That bad," he said in a tone more of a question then statement. Then I heard him chuckle, so I returned it with a smile.

"Don't worry you; um you'll get use to it," he stated. "But then again you do have Miss Darbus, so you might not get use to that." At this I laughed.

We sat there for a while just looking at each other. It was as if he was seeing right through me. When the thought came to my mind I felt a shiver go down my spin, so I quickly shook it. Bring, the last bell of the day interrupted are intense stare.

"Well I should probably head home so, bye Gabby," he said before walking away with a smile .

"Bye," whispered.

Moving in with my uncle meant moving up a few classes. We went from a tiny old beat up shack in the middle of the ghetto to a huge house the looked like a castle from a Beverly Hills movie. My uncle was a Latino just like me, and my mom, only difference was he was very rich. That's why he insisted we come live with him, guess he got tried of living in this huge house all alone. After two years of marriage his wife left him, maybe that's why him , and my mom get along so well.

"Gabby the Bolton's are coming over for dinner in thirty minutes, go get ready," my mom exclaimed while putting in a diamond earring my uncle had givin her. He didn't want us walking around in are normal close so he bought us both a whole new wardrobe, which was nice of him, I guess. Bolton, Bolton, why does that name sound so familiar, I kept asking my self.

"Ding dong".

"I'll get it , " I called out.

"Hi were the Bolton's your new neighbors," the mom said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi come on in," I replied not equally ad cheerful. When the last person came to the door I noticed it was Troy.

"Hey," I stated confusedly.

"Hey, what's up," his low voice said confidently, coolly.

"Come on in." He smiled then walked into the dinning room.

"Gabby why don't you show Troy your room" My mom ordered more than suggested.

He fallowed me all the way up to the top of the third flight of stairs. Fifteen minutes later, and we were laughing, and talking in my room like we have known each other for years instead of days.

"Time for dinner," the made came to tell us.

"Thanks Mrs. Makisick," I replied to the beautiful African American women. (sorry don't know if I spelt her name right but that's suppose to be Taylor's mom.)

Just as Troy, and I were about to walk down the stairs I tripped. I closed my eyes preparing to fall, but it never came, so I looked up, and saw Troy's blue eyes looking at me. His hands were below my waist holding me above the stairs. Troy helped me up, and I was still in his arms.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," He whispered back. His hot air hit my face, and I felt chills go down my spin. Are faces were centimeters apart. Then he leaned down, and I leaned up, and

Author note: Hey I'm goanna be in Louisiana for the next ten days , so I wont be able to update till I get back. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm

Chapter 3:

Gaby's p.o.v

Just when are lips were about to meet I pulled away. As we were about to kiss I remembered David, and how the jock use to pick on me, and him. Why should this one boy who happens to be the most popular one of them all be any different?

"Um, we should probably go to um the dinner table," I whispered.

"Yeah," was his only reply, and I could tell he was confused.

Dinner went by slower than anything I've ever done in my entire life. It was the longest hour that I've lived. To make matters worse all the seats were taken except the one right across from Troy. Every time I looked up from my plate I could see Troy stare at me with a confused expression. I guess he could sense something was wrong, because he would always give me a sympathetic smile.

Thank the heaven almighty today was Saturday I just wanted to sleep. I went downstairs, and noticed are maid cleaning around the house I also noticed there was a younger looking girl sitting on the couch akwardley.

"Good morning Gabrielle this is my daughter Taylor," the women stated

"Good morning, hi Taylor it's nice to meet you I'm Gabby," I said politely.

She looked at my hand weirdly as if I was insane, then smiled, and shook it.

"Would you like to come up to my room," I asked.

She nodded, and we headed on up. I figured out the reason she was at first nervous was, because we were from different classes she thought I wasn't even going to give her the time of day. Also we were from different races, and that sort of interfered as well, but after a few minutes of talking it was like we knew each other are whole lives. We talked, and hang out for the next five hours, then she had to go home, and I knew I was going to be bored, since my mom, and uncle went to a parent teacher conference.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," I told Taylor in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, bye Gabby."

"Bye."

I decided to go to the mall, and buy a new outfit for tomorrow. As I was walking home I noticed a car fallowing me. I got kind of freaked, and started moving faster, so did the car. Before I knew four guys stepped out , and I was scared of what would happen next.

Author note: Hey I'm back , so I'll probably be able to update later to day or tomorrow morning thanx 4 reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm

Chapter4:

Gabby's p.o.v:

Completely freaked I started to scream. In about ten seconds they had me down flat. One held a knife to my throat as he repeatedly called me names like Spanish piece of trash, and many others. I tried to escape but they just pushed me back down. I was out numbered, and felt like an animal trying to escape from humans throwing me in a cage. That's how bad I imagined the things they were going to do to me I realized they could rape or even kill me. Thinking of this I started to scream but this time much louder.

"Would you shut up, so I don't have to make you shut up u little bitch," said a very aggressive voice.

Caged I was now caged completely with no where to go. I felt tired and useless. All I could do now was lay there and let them do what they wanted to do to me. I could faintly here voices yelling stupid slut, and other things, but to me it all seemed so unreal like a movie just watching this happen to someone else.

"Get off her Jason," I hear a very angry deep voice say. I heard a chuckle from the guy named Jason.

"Dude is she one of your friends," he said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Yeah so don't mess with her, look you can go screw someone else up just stay the hell away from her," the unknown guy said yelling the last part.

"Sorry I didn't know," Jason almost cried frightened

"Yeah well now you do," the unknown man replied again..

Suddenly a warm hand picked me up , and I was stuck looking at these beautiful blue eyes , then the world went black.

When I awoke I was in an unknown place. It was the biggest bedroom I had every seen with basketball pictures, and trophies, and stairs leading to another part of the room. The room its self was two stories, and I wondered what the house looked like. The room had pinball machines coke machines popcorn gum you name it this person had it.

"Oh good I'm happy to see that you're awake," exclaimed a voice I turned around , and looked into the blue eyes once again.

"Troy," I said in almost a questioning voice.

"Yeah," he replied, "oh here I brought you something to eat, and drink."

"Thanks," I said as he set down the food on the bed.

"Your welcome, so how are you feeling," he asked.

"Good, I guess."

"Good , I'm glad ," he stated with every word moving an inch closer.

Are faces were so close, and I could feel his warm breath. He saved me, and I was grateful. Our lips were so close. Then his came crashing down onto mine, and sparks, and chills went flying through me.

Then we broke apart by the sound of the door open, and a loud gasp. We turned to see a very angry…

**Author note: hey guys sorry to end it right there but I wanted to know if it was okay if I put the next chapter in Troy's p.o.v. I didn't know if it would be wired. To change after the first four being in Gabby's p.o.v, so if you don't mind let me know , and if you do then I'll just find a way to keep it in Gabby's p.o.v. Well thanks 4 reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Chapter five:

**Gabby's p.o.v**

An angry Mrs., and Mr. Bolton were in the door way.

"Troy what are you doing kissing that trash," yelled a very pissed Mr. Bolton.

Those words stung me like knives. Flashback of the four guys popped in my mind, and I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the room crying. Troy was calling my name, but I kept running then the yelling of my name became fainter , and fainter until I couldn't hear it anymore.

**Troy's P.o.v**

I couldn't believe mom , and dad I thought they liked the Montez family. Anger covered my face , as I barged back into the room.

"Why did you guys say that," I yelled.

"Honey we only did it for your own good," my mother said calmly.

"Yeah, she probably only after are money try," my dad tried to explain.

"No," I screamed, "no she isn't she is a nice harmless girl."

"Troy we forbid you to hang out with her ," my dad commanded.

"No you can't I love her," I yelled loudly.

"Son you met her only a couple of days ago how could you possibly love her," my mom questioned.

She's right I thought. I barely knew anything about her. I wanted to though there was something about her shyness that made her mysterious to me , and something about her weakness that made me want to always protect her. There was something there, and I knew it.

"Why can't I hang out with her," I asked heatedly.

About thirty minutes later my parents explained the full reason why Gabby and I couldn't be together. It's because are parents are always competing on who has the bigger house the better life they think that the Montez family shouldn't be living in this amazing house in an amazing neighborhood with white people. They believe white people should be living in that house. I believe that's a bunch of shit.

"I don't care what you think about her I'm not goanna stop talking to her," I yelled before stomping out of the room.

Pissed beyond belief I decided to sneak out of the house . While I was walking I saw a person in the distance with lying on the cold ground. Getting closer I noticed the cuts and blood. I ran as fast as I could to the person. When I got there I looked down at the beautiful girl , and whispered,

"Gabby."

**Author note: Hey hope you guys liked the story in Troy's p.o.v sorry if it was a little confusing. Also sorry this chapter wasn't all that great I just wanted to explain why there parents disliked eachother.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm

Chapter 6:

Troy's p.o.v

"Gabby please talk to me, please," I begged.

"Troy," Gabby she barley whispered

"My arm hurts," she tried to say but ended up coughing instead.

"Shh its okay I'm goanna help you," I choked out through tears.

I didn't know what to do I couldn't take her to my house my parents would kill me , and I couldn't walk seven miles to the hospital while carrying gabby either , and going to her house would be useless , because the door would be locked , and I knew Gabby was the only one at home today. In the end I decided to walk to the hospital even if it meant pain for me.

With every step my legs grew weaker my heart pounded faster, and more sweat would trickle down my face, but then I looked at the beautiful girl in my arms, and pushed on. 5 miles along, only two more I thought. Wishing I had a drink, and cell phone I pressed on. I felt so tired, and I was about to stop when I thought people beating Gabby, and cursing at her, rage filled my eyes, and I pressed on. Last mile only a mile left I thought I can do this.

With the last bit of strength I had I got Gabby, and I to the hospital. Finally we arrived there, and I couldn't help but feel a little pride sweep over me. A second later I was back to worrying about Gabby.

I need a doctor now," I yelled.

"Please someone get me a doctor," I cried.

"Oh my ,"exclaimed a girls.

"I'll get you a doctor right away."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

Next thing I know they have Gabby lying in a bed hooked up to wires, and machines, where I can't see her. Something was defiantly wrong with me I just walked seven miles trying to save girls of a different race. I use to make fun of Latino's, and now I'm here saving one. I knew something was wrong with me, and I knew it had to do with Gabby. Praying to the Lord she was okay I heard the door open.

"Mr. Bolton, we have some news about Gabriella."

**Author Note: hey thanx 4 reading . Sorry the chapter was really short again , but I think I'm going to do a lot of little chapters instead of a few big ones.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm

Chapter6:

**Troy's p.o.v**

Worry filled my every bone, and I guess the doctor could tell, because he immediately explained she was fine, and I gave a sigh of relief.

"You can go to her room just right there," the doctor directed.

When I walked through the brown doors nerves shot through me she sure didn't look fine. My tears were longing to escape from my eye, and down my face. I was so tired from the events from earlier that day. I got onto the bed in witch Gabby lay.

"Oh Gabby," I whispered onto her soft hair that smelt like the most wonderful shampoo.

I closed my eyes, and the next thing I remember black, as sleep took over me.

**Gabby's p.o.v**

Beep beep I woke up not knowing where I was everything was white suddenly events of the beating took over my brain. I felt someone's warm hand run against my skin.

"Troy," I asked more than said in an unsure voice.

"Yes Gabby I'm here," he whispered onto my face sending chills throughout my body.

"When do I get out of this horrible place?" I pleaded.

"The doctor said mid day tomorrow."

"Thank God ," I whispered.

Troy was massaging my throbbing arm, and everything seemed fine until I remembered I was supposed to meet Taylor. What is she going to think of me when I don't show up I thought worriedly.

**Author note: Hey guys sorry I 4-got 2 tell u guys I was going 2 Louisiana again. Now that I'm back I'll update again really soon, also sorry about the shortness it was just filler. Again I'm really sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Chapter eight:

**Gabby's p.o.v.**

There was nothing I could do about Taylor all I could do was lay there I felt so useless. I closed my eyes, and as soon as I did the people who beat me faces filled my mind. They were punching, and kicking me so hard I began to stop breathing I was about to die I could feel only pain. A loud sob escaped my mouth, and I began to scream.

"We need a doctor in here right now," a very concerned voice yelled.

"Sir, calm down someone is coming," a calm voice tried to reason.

More pain filled me, and I was suffocating. In desperate need of air I began to cry out for God.

"Baby please calm down you'll be okay just shh," the same concerned voice said soothingly.

Pain started drifting away from me , and my breathing slowly came back to normal I heard all these different beeping sound , and people yelling there was so many people crowded around me , but when I awoke all I could see was Troy's crying eyes. Everyone else left the room, and it was just me, and Troy. Troy immediately ran to my side.

"Oh baby you scared me so bad," he sobbed onto my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He looked up into my eyes, and slowly started to inch closer to me till our mouths crashed onto one another it was like I had no knowledge of the cruel outside world. For the first time I felt real, and I knew God put me in the hospital on purpose, so that we could share this moment. Sparks flew all throughout my

body, and I never wanted this moment to end.

"Mr. Bolton sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over," a nurse explained.

"I'll be back in the morning," Troy whispered before kissing me on my forehead.

It was about 2 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep for I was too scared that -previous events would come back to me, so I just laid there trying to rid the fear that suddenly washed over me. Suddenly I footsteps coming closer, and closer then my door opened, and I was petrified.

**Author note: I just want to say I'm sorry about the last two chapters not being so great, but I hope you guys liked this chapter better. Also I'm not so sure if I should continue the story it's up to you guys let me know thanx.**


End file.
